Plastic
by Dessers
Summary: "In might be plastic but it was hers. That's all that mattered in the end." Five steps to Daphne and Theodore actually make this thing work. Daphne/Thedore.


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, IL'DIKO! I haven't actually given yet on the Birthday Present thread at the RLt, so I figured since you kind of introduced me to the forum, you deserve a gift! It's Daphne/Theodore, which is kind of a rare-ish couple... Any whooo, I hope you enjoy it and again - Happy Birthday!**

**(I'd also like to say I totally knew Astoria was going to be a brunette as the last movie proved.)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>i.<em>**

Daphne Greengrass was insanely jealous. That was okay actually, Daphne was very good at being jealous and catty. What _wasn't _okay was that she was jealous of her little sister, Astoria. She's never been jealous of Astoria before. Never. Her little sister's been a little bit jealous of _her_ before. But that's normal._ Everyone_ wants to be Daphne Greengrass.

Her sister was currently dancing with Draco Malfoy, her dark green skirt billowing as he twirled her around. And that made Daphne's blood boil. No, it wasn't that she _loved _Draco. She wouldn't know what love was if it bit her on the nose. It just that it was a competition - a competition she _lost.  
><em>

Let's make something perfectly clear right now, Daphne Greengrass doesn't like losing.

How could she lose? _(She's a prize, dammit, a prize.) _Astoria wasn't especially beautiful. She had dark wavy hair and brown eyes flecked with gold. Sure, she was pretty, but Daphne was the beauty with her porcelain skin, bright eyes, and honey blond ringlets.

She had fully expected Draco to choose her over Astoria. She's Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin _Queen, _the one who's got everyone under her thumb, she's got her subjects all worked out.

_(She always wins_.)

Daphne knows she's considered to be icy, manipulative, and cruel. Well, she _is _a Slytherin after all. Astoria's not really a Slytherin. She's sneaky and self-preserving, but intelligent and kind.

Daphne has got everyone figured out. That's why she was so sure Draco would fall for her. He's just as cold and callous as she is. Astoria's still naive, even with wannabe Death Eaters ganging up around her.

So she couldn't calculate Draco's actions. But she still knows things about people. Things people wouldn't want to have others know about them. Like how Pansy Parkinson is an alcoholic. Like Allodia Rosier is five months pregnant, hiding her baby bump, but no one's noticed. Or they won't say anything.

Well, maybe she doesn't know _everyone's_ secrets. There is one person who's always managed to elude Daphne: Theodore Nott, the tall and mysterious loner with those hazel eyes. He never was sucked into the vortex that is Pure-blood politics.

Theodore was standing by the refreshment table, holding a glass of punch in one hand. He was wearing a sleek black tuxedo and his sandy brown hair flopped in his face. Somehow just by his slouch or his disinterested gaze, she can tell she's not only one who hates these parties.

Pansy Parkinson sashayed over to Theodore, batting her eye crazily and flipping her plain brown hair. She was obviously flirting; she kept tugging on her scarlet red dress, trying to show off more cleavage. Theodore ignored her, his eyes searching for someone to distract him. His hazel eyes locked on Daphne, she was too busy glaring at her sister and Draco to notice, and smiled: _You're it, Greengrass. _

He sauntered over to Daphne and sat down next to her.

"Jealousy isn't you color, it makes you look fat." He informed her. No _"Hello, Daphne," _or _"How do you do?" _

Daphne stared at him, too shocked for words. She wasn't often speechless, so she had to Nott. He certainly had a way of getting under her skin. She glanced at herself in the mirror just to see she hadn't gaining weight while she wasn't looking. No, Daphne looked slender and, if she did say so herself – and she did, very attractive. Her silky black dress accentuated her hour glass figure.

"How _dare_ you say that, Nott?" She spat at him.

Theodore chuckled, "Cool it, Greengrass. While you're glaring at Malfoy and Astoria, your cheeks puff out like a frog. It makes you look as fat as Millicent Bulstrode."

"You're a git, Nott." Daphne sneered.

"I am, am I?" He smirked. "Why are you still talking to me then, Daphne?"

Daphne gave him a withering look, "Don't call me Daphne."

"Oh, c'mon, _Daphne_, you can call me Theo." He smiled at her.

Daphne rolled her eyes and shot him the finger. He just sipped his drink, an annoying little smile on his face.

"Ooh, someone's cranky, aren't they? I just came to have a nice little chat." Theodore pouted.

"Go talk to Parkinson, then." Daphne said, giving him a scathing look. He was being rather nice to her, but after that comment on figure? Being a Slytherin was like walking on eggshells; you never knew who you would upset and what they would do for revenge. Making the slightest social faux pas could end in having a new enemy. Theodore Nott was as good as dead.

"I don't like Parkinson. You're much more interesting – and less of an airhead." He said earnestly.

Finally, Daphne stormed away with Theodore calling after her, "What happened to me trying to be nice?"

"Nice is for idiots who want to get hurt," she screamed at him, ignoring the stares.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ii.<strong>_

Next time Daphne saw Theodore Nott, she prayed he wouldn't notice her. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't. Her disappearance was going very well, she had been gone about six months. No one would be able to recognize her now. Daphne had cut her curly blond hair to her chin and had taken to straightening in everyday. Since she'd left home, Daphne had started to dress differently, using her new clothes as a security blanket.

It wasn't only her appearance that had changed. Her ideals and the way she viewed the world. After years of Pure-blood supremacy her conceptions about people were warped. Mummy and Daddy had always made it very clear Mudbloods and Muggles were a 'abomination'. Daphne had never been on was those junior Death Eater in training, but she had always thought she was superior to them. Daphne liked being superior to people, it was one of her biggest vices.

But she never wanted anyone to die. Ever.

She no longer thought it was a horrible for a witch or wizard to date, marry, be attracted to or be in love with a Muggle-born or even a Muggle. Like that guy with the great abs who always takes her coffee order? She was definitely attracted to him.

But, as she sat sipping her foamy latte, Theodore walked over to her table, a smirk on his face. He could see easily through her façade, "Greengrass, I knew I'd find you eventually."

"Sod off, Nott." Daphne snarled, a scowl cementing her lips.

"You're still rude and you still hate me. Not much has changed in a year, has it?" Theo grinned, running a hand through his sandy brown hair.

"No, you're wrong. A lot has." She whispered. Their last year at Hogwarts had been terrible. Death Eaters had dominated the school. The other three Houses were petrified. Slytherins just pretended they weren't. Students died at the hands of their professors. Daphne herself had seen a Hufflepuff first year die, his screams imprinted in her memory.

Her jaw jumped, holding back her own shrieks.

"You're right," Theodore agreed quietly. A pinkish scar curved just above his right eyebrow - another mark that last on someone's skin from that awful year. "That's why you left, isn't it?"

Mutely, Daphne nodded. After seeing first-hand the destruction and death her parents condoned, she withdrew all her money from Gringotts, packed her bags, and left at six o'clock AM without them ever knowing. Daphne knew Astoria had seen her walking out but, like a good little sister, didn't stop her. It wasn't the only reason she left, though. She'd always wanted something real. Daphne just didn't know it would be painful to find it.

She felt like a spy or someone in the Witness Protection Program. It was eerie to be able to completely disappear without a trace.

"No one would ever look in a Muggle apartment building." Daphne whispered. "Would they, Theo?"

"No, of course they wouldn't... Wait!" His face broke out in a triumphant grin, his bright hazel eyes lighting up. "You called me Theo."

"I did not! You misheard me," she insisted, haughtily. He can think she may not be the Slytherin _Queen _anymore, but he's so wrong. Don't kid yourself; Daphne's still the Queen even if she's in exile. _No one_ has the power to dethrone her.

"Admit it, Daphne, you like me." He smirked. "You know it."

The remains of Daphne's cardboard latte cup crumpled in her hands, warm brown liquid trickling down her fingers. _"No, I don't!"_

"Yes, you do." Theodore grinned in that infuriating way of his, gulping down the last of his espresso. She had to admit, he had a way of latching onto her life like parasite. Theodore Nott was slowly worming his way onto Daphne's very small list of people she tolerate, perhaps even was fond of.

"No, I didn't!" In the huff, Daphne grabbed her bag and left, leaving Theo sitting in the wake of her personal hurricane.

* * *

><p><em><strong>iii.<strong>_

Daphne dropped the laundry basket on the dented meal top of the washing machine. She hated Laundromats – the made her feel poor. After a pampered life in the Wizarding World's elite, Pure-blood society, she didn't take well to these aspects of life on her own in London. But after avoiding washing her clothes for about a month, Daphne ran out of somewhat clean things to wear.

She was sure no one can see Daphne Greengrass, belle of the inner Pure-blood circle in the girl standing in the Laundromat. That girl with her unkempt blond hair in a knot, ratty jeans with rips on the creases, a loose faded white t-shirt with Puddlemire United logo on it, a navy cardigan missing three buttons, and satin red flats a size too small. No, she can't be a _Greengrass. _

Dropping clothes into the washing machine – a soot grey sweater, black pants with a dollop a strawberry jam staining the thigh, a pair of fuzzy purple socks – felt purposeful somehow. Daphne had to admit, she liked the feeling that she was accomplishing something, no matter how small or unimportant…or annoying. She might feel good that she's getting things done, that doesn't mean she enjoys the nitty-gritty parts.

A cool, amused voice cut into her solitude, "Anything naughty in that basket, Daphne?"

She'd grown use to sporadic appearances from Theo. Daphne had learned quickly not to humor him for too long. "Are you stalking me, Nott?"

"Possibly," he smiled, sitting himself down on the dryer next to here. Unintentionally, the night Theo had sat down next to Daphne at the ball he had started something. He started a resemblance of an extremely dysfunctional friendship filled with witty jibes and near to cruel remarks. Well, no one ever said they were nice.

"It's rather creepy. Knock it off, would you? Please and thank you." Daphne said, smiling. She had to admit, he was kind of annoying, but he had really nice hazel eyes.

"I take it you don't like chatting with me, a dear old friend." He guessed, failing to keep stray laughter from flying out.

"Don't laugh at me!" Daphne snapped playfully. She bites her lip. "And, just so you know, we aren't and never were friends."

"Oh, yes we were," Theo said, jokingly and she had to wonder if he ever stopped smiling and laughing (but she doesn't really want his to stop; someone needs to laugh, why can't it be him? And, _no,_ it's not because he has a nice laugh). Daphne absently reached up to pushed back her blond curls before realizing they were long gone. "We are definitely friends now."

"You just keep telling yourself that…" Daphne trailed off; she was really growing fond of Theo. He was like an attractive male friend – not that she'd ever had one. Merlin, had she even ever had a real friend? She hesitated then plowed into the uncharted territory of actually talking to Theo, not just bantering back and forth. "How are you doing, Theo?"

"Fine, I got a job at the Ministry. Magical Law Enforcement, it's stupid really…" Theo had the slightest hint of a blush on his cheeks. Her stomach might have flipped a little. Just a little.

"That's great!" Daphne said, trying hard to be enthusiastic. "I got a job, too. I'm training to be a Healer. Y'know, I decided the stop wasting my money away…"

"Great! You're at least trying to talk, that's nice -" Suddenly Daphne found herself snogging Theodore Nott. Her fingers gripped his sandy hair. Theo's hands held her waist tight and her brain fluttered. It was one of those first kisses. So sweet and genuine her heart dropped to her toes.

Theo broke away first and just looked at her. Then he grinned, his big goofy grin. She tried to remeber the last time she cared about a guy - hell, _anyone_ - this much.

She can't think of one.

* * *

><p><em><strong>iv.<strong>_

They lay sprawled across Daphne's plush red couch, basically on top of each other. Daphne shifted her head on his chest, his white t-shirt bunching up like a pillow. Theo's fingers played with strands of her silky hair.

"We should get up…" Theo suggested, not really putting much force into the idea.

"Yeah, probably," she agreed, shifting slightly.

"Hmm…" Theo mumbled, turning over to see blinking red light of Daphne's digital clock. It was 11:38… They were lucky they were still in the bliss of Sunday.

"I'm hungry." Daphne announced, swinging her long legs to the floor.

Fluffing up her hair in the mirror, Daphne puttered into the kitchen. She pulled the carton of eggs out of the refrigerator and set them on the counter. Singing some Muggle song with a forgotten name under her breath, she searched for cooking utensils.

"Hate to break it to you, but you can't sing, love." Theo teased her, with the brutal honesty that had started their relationship.

"Oh, shut it!" Daphne frowned, "Those who insult me must leave my apartment."

"Sorry, Daph." Theo grimaced. He could imagine all kind of scenarios of Daphne throwing him out the door.

"Good, now make your own breakfast." She commanded, cracking eggs into a bowl and stirring in spices.

"Okay, Princess." He replied, searching in her fridge for bacon.

Soon both Daphne and Theo were buzzing around the kitchen laughing and chatting. Theo had just grabbed an egg and started to walk over to his girlfriend, when she whipped around and slammed head first into the egg in his hand. Yellow yolks and bits of pale white egg shells dripped down her blond hair.

Her sapphire eyes narrowed in fury, "You are dead, Nott."

She pelted eggs at him, deciding not to think about how she really couldn't afford to waste eggs. The both screamed and laughed and ran around the tiny kitchen, like maniacs. It was probably the most fun she'd ever had.

"Daphne, please, stop! Please!" Theo pleaded, as she sprayed him with the can of whipped cream.

"Never!" Daphne shrieked, giggling. It was one of those rare moments when she felt like her heart was so full it might burst.

"Please! I love you!" Theo offered.

Suddenly the rain of blueberries stopped. She just stared at him. To deflect his question she asked, "Do you want coffee?"

He wasn't sure exactly what she meant.

* * *

><p><strong><em>v.<em>**

**HEAR THOSE WEDDING BELLS!**

Daphne rolled her eyes; she knew only her mother could've picked out such a cheesy title. The short article under it, announced the marriage of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. A small picture displayed Astoria and Draco beaming up at the camera. Well, Draco's smile was a little thin and forced, because he was _Draco_, but he looked happy enough.

Putting down the Prophet on the kitchen table, she sighed. She'd always thought she would be the one to get married first. She _was _older, after all. When she was little, Daphne would plan her wedding. What kind of dress she would wear, the décor, the guests… Daphne had it all meticulously pre-planned, like she pre-planned everything.

Sadly, she realized that she wouldn't watch her little sister walk down the aisle and delicately dab her eyes with a lace handkerchief. Daphne had completely exiled herself from her old life and everyone who was in it.

Rubbing her temple, Daphne reminded herself that Theo would be here in about five minutes so it wasn't the right time to break down and sob over everything she lost. That would ruin her eyeliner completely.

As if on cue, Theodore appeared at her door, "Hey, ready to go?"

"Sure, let me just get my shoes." Daphne smiled, kissing his cheek like nothing was wrong.

"Okay, take your time." Theodore called as she searched for her heels and clutch bag.

Daphne hoped to the door, still putting on one silver high heel. "Ready!"

"You look amazing, Daph." He grabbed her hand, leading her out of her apartment.

"Flattery will get you no where, Nott." Daphne teased, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Theo led her into a rather swanky restaurant, the elegant ball gowns and crisp tuxedos type. Daphne suddenly felt painfully under dressed in her knee-length blue dress. Nervously, she adjusted the fine golden hair falling out of her hair-do and her silver necklace.

Well, at least this joint had a little more class then the location of their first date. They'd had the first date at a run-down diner, munching on fish 'n' chips and talking about _everything. _They laughed, screamed, and chatted until midnight when the manager finally kicked them out. That one of the things she loved most about Theo; he could make her feel like she was a little kid having fun again. Although, since she forgot or repressed most of her childhood, she had a slight suspicion she was born a snooty eleven year old/

Now, in the five-star restaurant, they acted about the same way: fighting over bread sticks, laughing, and verbally attacking each other in away only Daphne and Theodore could find endearing.

While Daphne was sipping her drink, Theodore reached into his pocket and knelt down on one knee so fast, she couldn't even gasp.

"Uh, hey, Daphne," he stuttered. _Real eloquent, Theodore…_

"What are doing?" Daphne whispered.

"I'm kind of trying to propose…" He flipped open the little velvet box. Nestled inside the box, sat a little plastic silver ring with a bright blue rhinestone in the middle – the kind you fish out of the little prize dispensers.

The first words out of her mouth are, "A plastic ring, Theodore, really?"

And of course she feels terrible about that, but Theo should get used to her snippiness and sardonic remarks if wants to marry her. Plus, she never has been one to shy away bruising egos and crushing feelings.

"Uh, yeah," he squirmed a little. This was _not_ going according to plan. "So, I'm guessing that's a no."

"_No? _What? I want to marry you - Oh, just kiss me!" Daphne sputtered.

She'd never loved a piece of plastic so much in her entire life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>vi.<strong>_

They got married four months later. Theo wore a tuxedo (rented) and Daphne wore a long, silk white bridal gown (borrowed).

Theo's best friend, Blaise, as the best man. A motley crew of acquaintances and sort-of-friends from school were assembled. Daphne might've fallen from high society, but connections _did _matter.

Draco and Astoria attended. While her sister flaunted her golden, diamond and ruby set ring.

Daphne paraded hers in the same fashion. In might be plastic but it was hers.

That's all that mattered in the end.


End file.
